1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a method, mobile device, and system that restrictedly execute applications in a mobile device, based on information about an area where the mobile device is located.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional area-based control systems restrict mobile device functionality such as camera functionality or Bluetooth® communication, by controlling execution of applications corresponding to the functions, when the mobile device user enters a particular geographical area. For example, when a user enters a particular area, carrying a mobile device, and then executes an application for a camera installed in the mobile device, the conventional area-based control system controls the application execution of the mobile device platform not to execute the camera application if the camera application is contained in a list of applications that may not be executed. That is, in conventional art, restrictions related to executing applications or services are controlled by a listing.
In general, most applications installed to conventional mobile devices are provided by mobile device manufacturers or communication service providers. In conventional area-based application control systems, security causes a problem by listing applications or services that are not allowed to be executed and by restricting execution of them when a user carrying a mobile device enters a particular area.
In recent years, with the extension of the area to which echo-systems (i.e., systems capable of performing transactions corresponding to mobile applications, such as Google Inc.'s Android Market and Apple Inc.'s App Store, for example) are applied, the applications that can be executed in mobile devices have increased in terms of the number and the types. In particular, the number of applications developed by third-party developers has increased by a greater rate than that of default applications provided by manufacturers or communication service providers. In this environment, it is difficult to predict which applications are installed to mobile devices and also what types of applications will be developed.
Since applications developed by third-part developers can be executed without following a strict verification procedure, they may have drawbacks in terms of security. When an application is operated and executed without a strict verification procedure, it may violate the security policy of a particular organization or geographical area.
Recently, with the increase in popularity of smart phones, the importance of security has also increased. In particular, it is impossible to predict which applications users execute in smart phones that use open platforms. This is because it is impossible to predict what applications will be developed, distributed, and executed, based on an open platform provided by mobile device manufacturers.
If such various types of applications are executed in a normal situation there are no problems. However, problems may arise in particular high security organizations and companies, government originations and the military.
Therefore, execution of a particular application in a mobile device must be controlled in an environment where it is impossible to predict which applications can be executed.